


Everybody has a thing for Wales

by SciFell_Goddess



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFell_Goddess/pseuds/SciFell_Goddess
Summary: Being the adorable sweetheart he is, Wales has earned himself a soft spot in, apparently, everyone's heart. And of course, he is as clueless as ever.





	Everybody has a thing for Wales

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first, please be kind to me! This is my first work...here. Secondly, Wales is underrated as heck, so I decided to write this! Enjoy!

And it happened again.

You see, Wales's brothers, the other British Isles, are always so protective of him, of so many things on so many levels really. Take today for example, when he asked whether he could visit China to have the occasional tea party with India, instead of the UK in a whole. Cause his brothers are fighting with each other more than usual, which is always, thanks to Brexit, stupid England and his stupid political "talent", if you can even call it that, and can NOT form the UK without staring fights and making everyone go crazy. But NO, they have to immediately turned him down, saying it was too dangerous for him. The UK and China used to have what called The Opinum war and of course, China has a grudge towards the UK, the British Isles are definitely included. Can't blame him. But he can handle himself! He has had enough experiences throughout his days of fighting and surviving that leads to this day, besides, India is there, and he is known to be quite peaceful, friendly and has high respect for the former Brit. He will be safe. He tried to protest, speaking out his reasons and logic, but to no avail. They even scowled him for being naive! After a few attempts of convincing his stubborn brothers, he has to accept his defeat. Sometimes he wishes they aren't too protective of him... 

Oh, their action reminded him of the other former British Colonies, when they have a birthday party for UK, when he was earned the best of gifts, too much cards, he still liked and thanks everyone for those anyway, the most delicious, biggest too if he remembered correctly, cake's slice. And this is just all the things he could remember! Come to think of it, that wasn't the first time they treated him like he is something that needs all the goodness in the world...

And we are back to the nearest time it has happened to him, just a few minutes ago. He was feeding his pet, The Dragon, stupid name, yeah, but England refuses to let him named it correctly so here we are, and out of the blue, it bit him in the arm, it bleed a bit and he let out a small yelp, not loud enough to be a scream, but sure as heck to make the nearest country's to notice him. It was Russia, America's ex-enemy, sometimes still is, and boyfriend. Without any hesitation, he rushed over at the wounded country and checked his wound. It wasn't bad but it can be dangerous if it infected. So the bigger country does the best thing he could think of that moment, bandaged his wound at a rather too fast speed, he can't say he hasn't done this a million times before l, then mercilessly hit Wales's dragon. It hissed loudly, the Russian nation didn't it it lightly. Wales rushes to his dear pet afterwards and check if it's okay. "Sorry about that... But you stepped on my tails so..."-The Dragon said though their mind-links. Wales instantly pulled it into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry!"-He responsed, feeling guilty for his action. "It's okay"-The Dragon replied. Wales hasn't realized that Russia has left them, probably to go tell the others about what happened. Before he go though, he shot a warning glare at the small mythical creature. 

Now, Wales is lying on his bed, bored. When the other heard the news, they immediately insisted him to go rest, even though he said he didn't need it. And they locked The Dragon in a cage too! He doesn't mean to do it! However, it seems like nobody wants to hear his words and told him to let it calm itself. He is already calm... It was his own fault that happened anyway... 

The country groans loudly, annoyed and confused.What's their deal?"-He muttered quietly.


End file.
